Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable frame for an instant tent, and more specifically, to a foldable frame which can be widely applied to instant tents which are easily installed or uninstalled and have a rectangular or square bottom surface of various sizes.
Background of the Related Art
In general, an instant tent includes a skin (referred to as a body) which is stitched to four sides of a rectangular or square bottom surface and extending to an upper portion, and foldable frames which are inserted in frame fixing loops provided on the outside of the skin.
The bottom surface of the skin is released in various shapes, such as a rectangular shape of 1400×2000 mm or a square shape of 2000×2000 mm.
The foldable frame for the instant tent according to the present invention is an integrated frame of a foldable type, in which upper ends of four foldable poles are connected to a center head, and when the tent is set up, the poles are spread in a cross shape, and in which lower ends of the four poles are respectively connected to the respective corners of the bottom surface.
However, a foldable frame head for the instant tent of the related art has coupling portions of different shapes according to the shape of the bottom surface of the tent, in which upper ends of four poles are connected to the coupling portions in a diagonal direction of the bottom surface.
Specifically, since an intersection angle between the pole coupling portions formed on a head (an angle of intersection between both pole coupling portions of the head) is varied depending upon the shape of the bottom surface, the head made of plastic through molding should be manufactured to have various shapes according to the shapes of the rectangular or square bottom surface, which causes waste of budget due to preparation of a new mold or the like.